pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:DARKRAINHOA
¡Mis hijitos! (?) link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=223871Darkness: Click o te manda a contar ovejitas. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=223872Chispitas: Si no clickeas te pone la irresistible cara del gato con botas. Mi estado actual ¡¡Me he decidido a empezar mi novela!! Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Torchic.jpg Sobre mí AVISO: Si vas a leer esto, o es que estás muy aburrido/a o eres muy cotilla... porque esto es... ¡UN VERDADERO SERMÓN! Además, como me hacen hacer muchas descripciones sobre mi el el instituto, todas me salen muy formales y monotonas...Ale, ya estás avisado/a.... Soy una chica "normal" (por ahora) de 13 años, soy catalana y, como no, me encanta Pokémon. Cómo soy Soy algo tímida, pero cuando conozco a la gente me muestro tal y como soy: alegre, sincera y me encanta hacer reir (aunque no lo consigo muchas veces...), sociable, modesta, solidaria... Aunque soy bastante irrascible cuando me harto de algo (aunque tenga paciencia). Me gustan los sarcasmos. Soy muy charlatana y nada cotilla. A veces hablo sola. No soy ni pesismista ni optimista, solo realista, aunque me deprimo por nada... Y también soy algo perezosa... Mis gustos Me gusta mucho jugar a videojuegos, sobretodo shooters y RPG (Pokémon, sobretodo Mundo Misterioso, Halo, Call of Duty, Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, Profesor Layton... son algunos de mis juegos favoritos) . Tambien soy una fanática de la lectura: me encantan las novelas de fantasia y aventuras largas y bien narradas. Mi escritora favorita es Laura Gallego y mi libro favorito, Donde los árboles cantan. También me gustan otros animes aparte de Pokémon: Inu-Yasha, Detective Conan, One Piece... De musica, me gusta: pop-dance (Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Madonna, Da Silba, Coldplay...) y bandas sonoras de videojuegos (Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, Halo...). Odio los machistas y los racistas, soy anti-taurina y pacifista. No soy nada católica. De asignaturas, me encanta historia y ciencias, pero odio profundamente las mates (y a mi profe). Tambien odio los partidos de de cualquier deporte (solo verlos, no jugarlos). Mi numero de la suerte es el 7, y mi color favorito, el blanco. Aunque me gustan casi todos los colores vivos. Algo más Saco buenas notas en el colegio (9 casi siempre). Tengo un gato al que quiero muchisimo. También tengo un hermano de 17 años que pasa de mi... Tengo mucha imaginación y ya tengo algunas ideas para algunas novelas, y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo una... Voy avanzando en PE... no sé cambiar el tamaño de fuente ¡pero he aprendido muchas cosas! Ah, y también voy aprendiendo con los emoticonos. '' ''Mi madre no me deja hacer nada con Internet, ni con nada, solo puedo hacer deberes, y cuando los acabo, me invento mas deberes... ¿Y cómo es que estas escribiendo esto?, pensarás. Pues esto lo hago a escondidas, mi madre no se entera... Llevo poco tiempo activa en PE, pero toda la gente que me he encontrado es muy maja y la mayoria de las novelas, fantásticas. Ahora, un poco de mi historia... (si se puede llamar así) Me empezó a gustar Pokémon a los 4 añitos, gracias a mi hermano que me enseñó (antes me hacía más caso, aunque parezca imposible) y me dejaba la Game Boy con Pokémon Amarillo. Desde que estoy en la ESO he cambiado mucho. Antes no era asi... Era la mas rara del cole, no tenia amigos y me daba igual todo. Pero he cambiado, y gracias a Arceus por ello. Me di cuenta de que como me gustaba Pokemon se reian de mi. Nadie queria ir conmigo... Pero ahora he decidido ser mas... bueno, mejor persona. Y lo he conseguido. Esto de que me gusta Pokemon lo oculto. Si se enterasen mis amigas, no les importaria (son muy buenas), pero el resto del cole me mataria a bullying... Descubrí PE buscando en Google leyendas de Pokémon, y me salió la famosa novela PMM:LLDD. La leí y después comenzé a leer más y más novelas de Lau. Como quería comentar, me registré. Le estoy muy agradecida a Lau porque gracias a ella he descubierto este maravilloso wiki. Me registré en verano de 2011 en un ordenador de la biblioteca, pero no pude conectarme mucho porque luego me fui de vacaciones. Cuando volví de éstas, había empezado el cole. No me conecté a PE en 5 meses (volví en marzo de 2011) porque en el cole ésta página estaba bloqueada, y no sabía que existía un programa (ultrasurf) que las desbloqueaba (lo he descubierto hace unos días)... Y no me conectaba en casa porque mi madre no me quería dejar Internet con el portatil...Pero ahora me lo ha devuelto porque para hacer los deberes tenía que ir a la biblioteca del cole y ya estaba harta de ir y venir... Así que disfruto mucho de PE, soy muy feliz de pertenecer a esta comunidad, ¡¡todos son muy majos (repito)!! Msn: darkrainhoa@hotmail.com ''Firmas Ya sabéis, si queréis dejar algo tipo Karmele was here... (?) *A pesar de no haber hablado nunca (?) yo te firmo [[Usuario:Rizos|''El guardián]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'Del aire']] 15:09 16 mar 2012 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Perry~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Be a California Girl with me ;3']] 13:54 17 mar 2012 (UTC) *Ser fan de pokémon no tiene nada malo[[Usuario:Lowbia|'I´m a grey wolf']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'And you?']] 13:58 19 mar 2012 (UTC) *Me encanta hablar contigo :) Krlclpz 12:25 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *Eres muy simpatica! Ojala hablemos mas a menudo n.nArchivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 23:53 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *firmo porque siii Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png♪αмι ¢нαη♪☆ρσ¢нσℓαтє ηιgнт☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 18:39 26 mar 2012 (UTC) *Viva mi nueva firma [[Usuario:Rizos|'Here comes the sun']].when it rains 15:13 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firmo c: I am(~)Unicorn 16:42 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firmo porque yo quiero, no porque tu me lo hayas dicho *ming* (?)Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif[[Usuario:Dibujante|¡'Baka Survoir! ']]Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal!Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif *Conforme pasa el tiempo el dolor desaparece... pero no quiero que el tiempo cure mis heridas 19:42 30 mar 2012 (UTC) *Pz, así es el poder mija así que yo también te firmo :3--'Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 19:44 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Novelas Tinieblas Empezada. Es mi 1º novela. Curiosidades: ¿Sabias que... (o sea, que no lo sabes, eso seguro, por eso te lo cuento...) *Aunque no me gusten las series ni las peliculas de miedo adoro "The Walking Dead"? *Lloré con la película de King Kong? *I love Pokesho <3? *Odio todas las canciones, series, películas y demás de la época de los 50 hasta los 80 (mi madre me traumatiza con ello)? *Y también bastante indecisa? *Y ya de paso bastante bastante desordenada? *Cada día estoy más loca? *Aunque sea muy competitiva soy buena perdedora? *Mi madre me traumatiza haciendome ver telenovelas como "Bandolera" o "El secreto de Puente Viejo"? *Mi gato se llama Benvingut (bienvenido en catalán) y yo le llamo Benving? *Juego a "Pokémon Online" ? *Mi nombre de user se creó cuando me aburría en clase de mates y me puse a escribir Darkrai y Ainhoa y (cuidado que descubro América (?)) y me di cuenta de que se juntaban (pero fue en primaria, cuando no ocultaba que me gusta Pokémon)? *Esas comas (') que salen a veces en mi descripción salen solas y no las puedo quitar (bueno a veces si)? *Que ya no salen esas comas (me estoy liando cada vez más...)? *Mi madre es perfeccionista y cualquier cosa que haga un poco mal me lo hace volver a hacer (la cama, por ejemplo: si sale solo una arrugita tengo que volverla a hacer)? *Soy bastante perfeccionista (en esto he salido a mi madre)? *Tenía un pájaro llamado Xiulin que se murío a mis 7 años (y los suyos también, tenía la misma edad que yo)? *Me encantan las capas y las espadas? *No me gustan casi todos los Pokémon de la 5º generación? *Tengo fobia a los bichos? *Y también un poco a la oscuridad? *Que suelo comportarme de un modo infantil pero en los momentos que hace falta me pongo seria? *Aunque no me gusten los insultos veo "Niña repelente"? *Antes dibujaba muchísimo y no se me daba mal pero ahora si? *Mi profesora de matemáticas es una ladrona? *No quiero novio ni pareja ni nada de eso? *Tengo que ir al manicomio dentista cada dos por tres porque tengo brackets? *Cada dia entiendo mejor el modo fuente del editor (ya era hora...)? *Soy guay? (???) (bueno, a lo mejor no tanta broma ... (?????))? *Me considero más española que catalana? *Mi sueño es volar? *Que mis ediciones suben solas (?) (es que crecen tan rápido que lo parecen...)? *Cuándo digo "en fin" es para cambiar de tema o porque he metido la pata? *No se que mas poner y ya se me ocurrirán ''más cosas? Pokemon favoritos (Excepto Darkrai, no están en orden) Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif <3 (Marca la diferencia) Archivo:Zoroark_pokesho.gif Archivo:Giratina_(FO)_pokesho.gifArchivo:Arceus_NB.gifArchivo:Lugia_NB.gifArchivo:Gallade_NB.gif Archivo:Lucario_pokesho.gifArchivo:Ho-Oh_NB.gif Archivo:Zekrom_pokesho.gif Archivo:Mewtwo_NB.gifArchivo:Celebi_NB.gifArchivo:Mew_NB.gif Archivo:Latios_pokesho.gifArchivo:Palkia_NB.gifArchivo:Dialga_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_riolu_pokesho.gif Archivo:Articuno_pokesho.gif Archivo:Raikou_NB.gifArchivo:Suicune_NB.gif Archivo:Reshiram_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Latias_pokesho.gifArchivo:Alakazam_NB.gifArchivo:Gardevoir_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Snivy_pokesho.gif Archivo:Serperior_NB.gif Archivo:Arcanine_pokesho.gif Archivo:Dragonair_pokesho.gif Archivo:Pikachu_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Charizard_pokesho.gif Archivo:Grovyle_pokesho.gif Archivo:Sceptile_pokesho.gif Archivo:Blaziken_pokesho.gif Archivo:Empoleon_NB.gifArchivo:Infernape_NB.gifArchivo:Samurott_NB.gifArchivo:Rapidash_NB.gif Lista de fichados/as (están en busca y captura (?)) No están por orden... (pero son mis amigos así que no importa el orden... sólo la amistad, ¿no? Creo que me estoy liando... En fin...) Archivo:Jolteon_pokesho.gif Pokefanita :D La conocí en el chat, ha sido una de las primeras en hablarme y me ha ayudado mucho con mi user, y, además, me cae genialmente bien :3. Es mi maestra. Archivo:Lucario_pokesho.gif Fer Es una gran persona y es muy majo. Hablo mucho con él. Es más, fue el primero que me habló (después de mi regreso). Archivo:Kirlia_Pokesho.gif Lau Me cae genial y es muy maja. Otra de las primeras en hablarme. Soy fan suya. Además, tambien me ha ayudado con mi firma, y, tambien con mi user. Por si fuera poco, gracias a ella descubrí PE (aunque ella no hiciese nada directamente). Y si lo pongo todo, no me cabe. Archivo:Jigglypuff_pokesho.gif Karla Es super maja, te alegra el dia y te hace reir. Es fantástica. Hablo mucho con ella. Archivo:Rayquaza_NB.gifMire Me hablo bastante con ella y me cae superbien. Archivo:Absol_NB.gifRizos Me ayudó con mi firma. Lo conocí en el chat y me gusta su novela HLS. Hablamos mucho también. Archivo:Sneasel_NB_hembra.gifSaphhi Es muy simpatica y agradable. Hablamos bastante y me cae de lujo. Archivo:Misdreavus_Pokesho.gif Zafi Nos hicimos amigas en el chat. Aún no la conozco mucho pero por lo que he hablado con ella he visto que es súper amigable y muy maja (que lo es). Archivo:Monferno_NB.gifDawn Es majísima, aunque no compartamos la misma opinión en algunas cosas me cae genial. Además, me gustan sus novelas. Archivo:Treecko_pokesho.gif Darky Otra loca que se fugó del manicomio como yo (?). Es muy simpática y compartimos el odio por nuestra profe de matemáticas. Además, me cae genial. Archivo:Gliscor_NB.gifGhost Me cayó bien desde el principio (esas primeras impresiones que a veces uno tiene), y no me equivoqué: es majísimo y hablo bastante con él. Archivo:Eevee_pokesho.gif Yen Es muy maja y simpática, además me encantan sus dibujos. Archivo:Togepi_pokesho.gif Carol Es súper divertida, maja y muy simpática. Archivo:Glaceon_pokesho.gif Lobi Le pedí amistad porque es una escritora genial y además es muy simpática. Me dijo como ponerme la foto del avatar y fué la primera en hablarme desde que me registré. Mis dibujos thumb|left|400px (No es nada del otro mundo y la foto no está muy bien hecha, pero almenos no está tan mal, ¿no? Éste está dedicado a Karla. )